Story of a fallen Angel
by Rippenkitten
Summary: Handelt von einer Selbstmörderin, die unerwartet die Liebe ihres Lenbens findet.


Story of a fallen Angel !

_**Zeichen:**_ ´Blabla´ So drück ich Bezeichnungen, Titel, Beschimpfungen usw. aus.

Blabla So drück ich Severus Gedanken aus.

„ Blabla" Und so natürlich das Gerede.

( ) Mein Gebabbel

_**Kommentar:**_ Ich schreib auch als Erzähler am Anfang, später nur aus Seiner Sicht.

Nix gehört mir, außer unserer ´kleinen Selbstmörderin.

Alles ist ohne Gewehr und nach meinem persönlichen Geschmack,

was andere denken ist mir wichtig! Wer es Schlecht findet oder

verurteilt soll es einfach nicht lesen oder sich zu´m Donner scheren!

**Prequell:**

Schwarz endlose tiefe, so leer und einladend der Boden will sich an mich schmiegen.

Bald werd ich da unten liegen, ich trete einen Schritt vor und falle, falle unendlich.

Da „knacks" mein Körper bricht, mein Augenlicht verwischt für Stunden wie es mir vorkommt. Da, ich sehe das weiße Licht, doch es will mich nicht, ich werde hochgehoben und abgelegt. Ich schwebe sehe aber nichts, höre nur: „Weiblich, Weiß, zwischen 19 und 25, glatter Halswirbelbruch, offener Schädel, Knochen nicht ins Gehirn gedrückt, Schädelknochen unversehrt, Arme und Beine Gebrochen, keine glatten Brüche, Knochen gesplittert, Suizid"

„gut bringt sie nach St. Mangos auf die Intensivstationen,

werden schauen was wir noch für sie tun können. Ruft schon mal ´ Ihn

er soll morgen kommen. „Wir verständigen ihn wenn sie nicht Überlebt,

so dass er nicht kommen braucht. Oder …"

Es wird Dunkel ich bekomm Nichtsmehr mit.

**Gegenwart:**

„Ring- ring- ring „ ´Ach nein Scheiß Telefon Wie spät ist es jetzt? Was erst 4.30 Uhr.

Wer jetzt anruft ist definitiv tot. Gut nehm ich halt den verdammten Hörer ab´ „Ja, wer ist da und ruft zu so einer Unchristlichenzeit an? „

„ Ms. Bewitched vom St. Mungos wir benötigen ihre Dienste, sein sie bitte um 5.30 Uhr auf der Station 14 im 9. Stock Zimmer 140, auf der rechten Seite nach den Treppen, ihr Ansprechpartner Mr. Hewitt wird sie über den Fall aufklären, er empfängt sie vor dem Zimmer! „ „Na gut, werde da sein, Aufwidersehen."

"Dankeschön, ich gebe ihr kommen weiter, Aufwidersehen."

Ein äußerst verärgerter Severus Snape legte den Hörer wieder auf das Telefon und dachte sich ´ wieder keine Nacht die ich durch Schlafen kann, ohne dass sich so ein BALG in meine wertvolle Freizeit einmischt. Ich hab ja auch als Lehrer noch nicht genug zutun, nein ich hab ja genug Zeit und Lust Irre Kinder wieder zu resozialisieren, hätt ich mich damals nur für 3 Monate einbuchten lassen anstatt solang Sozialarbeitether zu spielen und dafür nicht einmal Geld zu bekommen ! ´

So verließ ein genervter Severus um Punkt 5.10 Uhr seine gemütliche Wohnung und fuhr mit dem Leihauto nach St. Mungos um einer armen Seele wieder auf den Rechtenweg zu bringen.

**St. Mungos, Erdgeschoss**

„Was? Nich mal ´n Aufzug?" Jetzt komm ich schon extra um diese unchristliche Zeit in dieses verdammte Krankenhaus, und darf sage und schreibe neun Stockwerke ohne Magie rauf latschen? Grummel, mecker, beschwer, unnütze Flüche ausstoß. Warum mussten sie mir den auch noch unbedingt die Zauberkräfte für ein voller Jahr nehmen, bin ich nicht auch so schon genug bestraft? Darf in Muggel London leben und kann nicht mal zaubern. (P.s. Entschuldigung, Er iss immer so, ohne seine 5 Stunden „Schönheitsschlaf", sein morgen Croissant, seiner Zauberkraft und natürlich ohne einen gutenmorgen Kuss meiner seit´s )

**St. Mungos, 9.Stock:**

Neun Stockwerke später: „ Schnauf, keuch, hust" es war genauso anstrengend wie ich es mir vorgestellt hab. Das dass überhabt Muggel auf sich nehmen überrascht mich echt!

´Wo iss jetzt dieses verdammte Zimmer 140? Na, wird wohl das sein wo dieser Idiotisch aussehende Kerl, in einen ,Rosafarbenen!!, Jogginganzug oder ist dass etwa gar sein Schlafanzug? Davor steht. Nun, da ja garnix hilft und ich wirklich mit diesen Subjekt reden muss setzte ich widerwillig eine gezwungen freundliche Miene auf

„ Guten Tag sie müssen Mr. Hewitt sein? Ich bin….." „ Genau, freut mich sehr dich so frisch und munter hier zu sehen" ich geb die gleich ein frisch und munter.´ „Du darfst mich ruhig Harry nennen" Wass noch einer, nur über meine Leiche! wenn er nun auch noch anfängt mich Sevy zu nennt schlag ich ihn nieder und verfüttere ihn an Alexis .( unsere zwei Köpfige reißen Haustier –Schlange, unten in unserem gut sortierten Weinkeller)

„ Mister Hewitt können wir dann endlich mal langsam gnädigerweise über den Dummkopf, der es wagt noch zu leben und nicht einfach ,wie Jährlich über 4000 Menschen, still, heimlich und vor allen erfolgreich!! Selbstmord zu begehen, reden?" nun sah mich ein ziemlich erschrockener, geschockt dreinschauender Mr. Hewitt mit großen Augen an und klappte spasmisch seinen Mund auf und zu, war ziemlich blass und kämpfte anscheinend mit einer drohenden Ohnmacht. Gut so, das wird diesen Möchtegern Menschenfreund den nötigen Respekt vor mir lehren „ Daa daa das ist nicht dein ernst, oder? Nein hähä dass kannst du einfach nicht ernst meinen. Ha ha, wohl ein Scherz um die Stimmung zu lockern? aber dieser ist höchst geschmacklos „ Stotterte dieser Hänfling immer noch blass um die Nase „ Ich Scherze nie, wo ist jetzt diese Kreatur die es wagt mir den wohlverdienten Schlaf zu nehmen?" Ich sah ihn mit einen meiner, keinen Widerspruch duldenden, Blicke an.

„Da vorne" sagte diese Witzfigur nur noch und wirkte deutlich stiller als vorher. Gut ich kann's also doch noch, wäre ja noch schöner wenn ich mir von so einem Menschenfreund Vorschriften machen lassen würde.

**Zimmer 140**

„So du bist also die kleine lebensmüde Irre die es nicht mal schafft sich wirkungsvoll umzubringen?" „ Du spinnst wohl? Dieses arme Kind so herunter zu machen."

„Ich wüsste nicht was sie das angeht? Ich kann mit diesem Subjekt doch wohl reden wie es mir beliebt. Verschwinden sie endlich ihre Anwesenheit ist hier mehr als unerwünscht."

Geschockt trollt sich endlich dieser impertinente Mensch aus meinem Blickfeld.

Ich drehte mich wider zu ihr um und sah erst jetzt warum sie mir nicht geantwortet hatte,

Sie war von Kopf bis Fuß von Metallgestellen bedeckt. Ich sah beim näher kommen dass die Metallgestelle mit den Knochen verankert waren. „Na das hast du ja gut hingekriegt! Nicht nur dass du dich nicht richtig umbringen konntest! Nein du hast auch gleich den Stahl verbrauch angekurbelt." Ich nahm mir ihre Akte mit einer gelangweilten Geste vom bettende und las weiblich, 19 – 25, Schädelbasisbruch, arme und Beine mehrfach gebrochen Schlüsselbeinbruch, irreparable Wirbelsäulen Verletzungen, wird wahrscheinlich steifen Rücken zurück behalten, Kehlkopfprellung Sprache gedämpft und nur schwer verständlich.

Armes Mädchen, ich wünschte ihr in diesem Moment das sie wirklich gestorben wäre, so hat sie es sich bestimmt nicht vorgestellt.

Na ganztoll, jetzt empfinde ich auch noch Mitleid für diese kleine Versagerin! Ich holte mir einen Stuhl und setzte mich neben das Bett, sie hatte die Augen geschlossen.

Nur das regelmäßige piepen der Maschinen war zu hören, eine Blutkonserve floss durch den Butterflight in ihren dünnen Arm.

„Wass soll ich nun mit dir, du hast ja nicht mal dein Bewusstsein wieder?

Meine übliche Predigt kann ich jetzt genauso gut der Wand halten."

Ah siehe da, sie schlägt die Augen auf, da sieht man mal wieder meinen „guten" Einfluss auf die Kinder. Sie wachen beim Klang meiner Stimme sogar aus dem Koma auf

„Guten Morgen, na beehren Sie mich endlich mit Ihrer Anwesenheit? Wie erfreulich."

Sie sah mich nur verwundert an „Ach ich vergas, ihre Dummheit hat ihnen ja ihre Sprache verschlagen! Wie überaus betrüblich, ich hätte mir nur zu gerne ihre Ausflüchte angehört."

(Seht Ihr auch sein Schmunzeln vor euch  )

Sie sah mich geschockt an, wahrscheinlich hatte sie eine Schwester erwartet die ihr gleich den Arsch küsst und nicht mich, aber das Leben ist ja bekanntlich kein Wunschkonzert.

Ich stellte mich jetzt auf ein par ruhige Tage ein in denen ich ihr mal gehörig den Kopf waschen kann. Was tut man nicht alles für die verirrten Schäfchen der Gesellschaft?

**Tbc; **

_Sooo 1. Kapitel fertig. Die nächsten können aber leider etwas dauern! ___

_Das is meine erste veröffentlichte Story, seid sanft zu mir und_

_schreibt mir doch bitte ein nettes Review! (Unauffällig mit Eis, Kuchen und Keksen wedele) _


End file.
